Violence Solves (Almost) Everything
by thenameisacid
Summary: Essa mania que ele tinha de deixá-la sem ação com tanta facilidade fazia Katarina desejar com todas as forças que eles estivessem dos lados opostos da batalha outra vez. Katarina/Garen, Drabble, Humor.


**DISCLAIMER: **League of Legends não me pertence.

**N/A: **Na ocasião em que Katarina visita Demacia em uma investigação colaborativa.  
Escrita para o projeto _writetome_ do fórum Paperback Writers.

* * *

A Lâmina Sinistra não esperava, em momento algum, ser bem recebida em Demacia quando o plano para aquelas investigações começou a tomar formas. O que ela não podia ter previsto, porém, era que aquela quantidade absurda de demacianos ia continuar querendo a cabeça dela mesmo depois que todos os esclarecimentos tivessem sido feitos por ela e pelo próprio príncipe de Demacia. Não entenda mal – contra algumas dezenas de demacianos fanáticos mal treinados Katarina podia perfeitamente se defender sozinha, mas ela precisava admitir que garantir a sua própria segurança _sem derramamento desnecessário de sangue_, cláusula que Jarvan IV deixou bastante clara, ficaria um pouco difícil sem alguma ajuda local. Então, que fique claro, foi uma questão _lógica_ aceitar a proteção daquela Vanguarda... Destemida.

(É melhor ignorar o fato de que Katarina du Couteau, uma das melhores assassinas de Valoran, encontra dificuldades para não gargalhar todas as vezes que ela ouve o nome Vanguarda Destemida ser orgulhosamente bradado por algum demaciano.)

O que não foi uma ideia nada _lógica_ foi aceitar aquela capa que ele ofereceu para que ela pudesse, nas palavras dele, "_esconder esses cabelos inconfundíveis e chegar até os seus aposentos inteira._" Sim, Garen Crownsguard disse isso com a cara mais lavada possível. Tinha um sorriso estranho brincando nos lábios dele, também, e para dizer a verdade, essa cena toda foi tão bizarra que Katarina ainda não tem certeza se foi ou não uma alucinação. Provavelmente foi, e ela deve estar alucinando até agora, na verdade, porque ela não sabe dizer se o mais absurdo nisso tudo foi ela _aceitar_ a maldita capa dele e enrolá-la em si própria, se foi ele dizer que _os cabelos dela são inconfundíveis_ ou ele insinuar que ela não conseguiria lidar com um bando de idiotas tentando assassiná-la.

Ofensivo, pra dizer o mínimo.

Mas ela precisava dar àquele idiota algum crédito porque, para ser justa, o número de pessoas gritando _vadia noxiana_ e outras coisas do tipo diminuiu consideravelmente, e ela, de fato, conseguiu chegar aos aposentos preparados para si sem nenhum esforço desnecessário.

(Além disso, aquela provavelmente foi a primeira vez que Katarina se viu sem ação _na vida_, mas esse é um fato que também é melhor ser ignorado.)

"Então.." ele disse, parado à porta dela como um cachorrinho que perdeu o dono. Aquele sorriso estúpido estava começando a irritar a ruiva, que não fez a menor questão de esconder isso ao erguer os olhos de uma forma quase assassina para o líder da _Vanguarda Destemida_.  
"Você não tá esperando que eu te _agradeça_, né?" ela desdenhou, uma mão ágil esgueirando-se na direção da maçaneta. Aquele sorriso imbecil dele não diminuía _nunca_, só aumentava, e Katarina sabia que ia acabar tendo algum tipo de acesso de loucura se ela não fizesse aquilo desaparecer.

"Eu quero a minha capa."

Ah. _Isso_. Essa mania que ele tinha de deixá-la sem ação com tanta facilidade fazia Katarina desejar com todas as forças que eles estivessem dos lados opostos da batalha outra vez, como eles estiveram em Kalamanda. Ela conseguia pensar em _várias_ maneiras de arrancar aquele sorriso do rosto dele – mais da metade delas utilizando apenas as suas preciosas adagas de combate. Só esse pensamento era mais do que suficiente para que a Lâmina Sinistra sentisse os seus próprios dedos se contorcerem, _implorando_ por uma adaga..

Mas eles não estavam em Kalamanda, e ali, no território _dele_, Katarina conseguia pensar em uma única maneira de reduzir aquele sorriso estúpido a nada.

Ela se desenrolou da capa dele e se esticou _um pouquinho_ para alcançar-lhe os lábios, no que pareceu ser um único movimento fluído e repentinamente sutil. O sorriso dele desapareceu – foi com um certo prazer perverso que ela se certificou disso quando, _muito lentamente_, se afastou do demaciano, e a satisfação que ela sentiu ao ver _o Poder de Demacia_ completamente perdido foi muito maior do que ela imaginou que seria.

Então ela fechou a porta, porque Garen definitivamente não precisava ver que quem sorria agora era _ela_.


End file.
